Called Back
by MyHero
Summary: Robin is called back to Gotham by Batman, and the team watches as their youngest leaves. And oldest four members of Young Justice are left wondering why the Boy Wonder is called away so often by the Dark Knight. Batman's excuse... Alfred.


**Title: **One way to Gotham  
**Pairing:** None (if you squint and try really hard you can find something i guess... but i didn't plan anything.)  
**Word count:** Last i checked it was around 1150 but you can never be to sure.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!  
**Beta: **YES! So everyone clap for **Tynan Neo Rune**! Who Beta'ed for me! THANK YOU!  
**Summary: **Robin is called back to Gotham by Batman, and the team watches as their youngest leaves. And the rest of Young Justice is left wondering why the Boy Wonder is called away so often by the Dark Knight. Batman's excuse... Alfred.  
**Author note: **Review please! Because Reviews make an authors world go round! :D  
Also there is no Arthemis... I find her irratating and I started to write this before she was on the show.

Now Go Read!

* * *

Robin dug his fingers deeper into the sand, pushing through until his hands disappeared into the ground. The Boy Wonders' gaze turned to the sky. The stars blinked back in greeting. The full moon lit up the horizon and reflected off the waters' edge. The world seemed peaceful with the light breeze and gentle sounds of the waves.

Robin let out a small sigh of content, taking in the rare moment of peace. Slowly the teen brought his hand up through the sand, cupping each into a fist to stop the grains from slipping away. The Boy Wonder's grip loosened as his hands hovered in the air, the sand falling between his fingers. The sand settled at the boy's sides, and the ground was left as if nothing ever changed.

A small beep echoed from Robin's utility belt announcing the approach of Batman. Robin let that last bit of sand fall from his palms. The slight sound of an engine could be heard echoing around the bay. The Boy Wonder pushed himself up from the ground with a small grunt and dusted himself off.

The Bat-Jet appeared in the night sky cutting thought the limited clouds. The plane circled, once, then twice before coming to a hovering stop above Robin. A rope ladder dropped down, the Boy Wonder catching it with ease and began to climb.

* * *

The rest of the Young Justice team watched as their youngest climbed into the Bat-Jet. The ladder was pulled in seconds later, disappearing through the same place as Robin. Slowly the jet began to move as it turned itself around, and with a small jolt, cut back though the night sky in aim for Gotham city.

"What do you think Batman wants with Robin this time?" Miss M asked, tearing her eyes away from the now empty sky to look at her teammates. She didn't need her Martian abilities to see know how her friends were feeling.

Aqualad was watching the water in concentration, concern still filling the Atlantian's eyes. Superboy glared at the sky, gaze still fixed in the distance where the Bat-Jet had disappeared. Wally was the most complex. The red head had turned his back to the beach and mountain edge, and his powers took advantage as emotions passed over his face until a mix of calm and contentedness rested in place, leaving only a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Something important." Wally muttered with a shrug, taking a quick step forwards towards the door.

"Well why can't we go with?" Superboy demanded, turning to glare at the speedster,"Why does he have to go at all?" The clone didn't understand why Batman would call Robin back to Gotham so often.

"Because it's Gotham." Aqualad interrupted, placing a calming hand on Superboy's arm. "And we have to respect Batman's wishes and trust Robin that everything is alright." The teen was calm but his tone demanded for the team to understand.

"If anything goes wrong, Robin would call us." Megan agreed, smiling to the team, then frowning when no one smiled back. "He would call us, right?"

"Yes," Wally said, sounding a little forced and he stared at the ground, faced scrunched in anger. "Rob isn't Batman. And everything is _fine_." The red head let out a laugh shaking away the frown. "What are we all doing out here moping about a missing Robin. The dude will be back tomorrow, probably before we even wake up." The speedster dashed around his friends to stand between them and the edge of the cliff. "I want a movie night and I want it now!" he announced giving Superboy a light push on the arm and nudging Megan with a quick wink.

"I will go make popcorn." Miss M announced with a smile. The Martian jumped forward and sprinted through the doorway back into Mount Justice.

"You guys in?" Wally asked glancing between Aqualad and Superboy.

The two teens exchanged looks, "Of course," Aqualad answered smiling at the red haired teen before following after Megan through the door.

"What about you big guy?" Wally questioned jumping from foot to foot in front of the clone.

Superboy glanced over the other teen's shoulder to the ocean one last time before nodding, "Don't call me that" he muttered, turning on his heels and stalking into the team's secret hide out.

* * *

"You know it freaks the team out when you call me away like this." Robin muttered, leaning forward to look out the side window of the Bat-Jet. Below, the earth flew by in a blur, roads mixed with farms that mixed with buildings as they made their way back to Gotham. "They think I am either in trouble or being sent out on some secret mission" he continued leaning back into his seat and chancing a look towards his mentor.

Batman spared a look to his son before turning his attention back to the plane controls. "Blame Alfred" the hero answered, "Apparently he has taken a liking to you, and demands that you visit."

Robin chuckled openly smirking at the Dark Knight. "Is he the only one?" the teen teased.

Batman's gaze turned into a playful glare, and the Boy Wonder's laugh only grew. Neither needed to say anymore as they approached Gotham and the awaiting butler. The two ready for a night of crime fighting and Alfred's not so, but probably should be, famous chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!

Be honest with me! It helps the writing grow!


End file.
